tales_of_tacleonfandomcom-20200214-history
Constellations
The constellations of Tacleon are recognised all over the world, however, they are known by various names in various cultures, with different images drawn from the same collections of stars. The first book of constellations was published in 221 EP by Rashan Tyke, an Asmori Astronomer who had travelled all over the continent and beyond to collect the various names are stories from different cultures. While amendments have been made thanks to advances in telescopic technologies, this book is still considered the definitive list of the constellations and their names. Tyke recognised two types of constellations; Primary Constellations, celestial formations that any sighted creature can see in low-light-level situations, and Secondary Constellations, formations that are only visible to creatures with especially good darkvision like Elves or Dwarves. Astrology and mysticism around the constellations, specifically ones you were born under, pervades in most areas of the world though it is treated with various levels of cynicism depending on the culture. In Asmor, astrology is taken surprisingly seriously while in Edranar in is seen as a pseudoscience, enjoyed as a hobby but not taken seriously. The Primary Constellation you are born under is believed to define your dominant personality traits while the Secondary Constellation defines your more reclusive traits. NOTE TO PLAYERS: The star signs of your character do not need to have any influence on them Primary Constellations * Celestyna ** Cobalt Raven (Uskavan Name) ** Northern Key (Tyrasian Name) *** 15th Nightwane - 15th Ilasun *** Represents freedom and creativity, people born under it are meant to be free-spirited but indecisive. * Ochotona ** Sapphire Ram (Uskavan Name) ** Eastern Gate (Tyrasian Name) *** 16th Ilasun - 14th Tidus *** Represents emotion, people born under it are meant to be highly strung but intuitive. * Passeridae ** White Wolf (Uskavan Name) ** Western Soldier (Tyrasian Name) *** 15th Tidus - 13th Firesear *** Represents strength, people born under it are meant to be steadfast but lonely. * Taxidea ** Silver Snake (Uskavan Name) ** Southern Archer (Tyrasian Name) *** 14th Firesear - 16th Highsun *** Represents cunning, people born under it are meant to be clever but prideful. * Eptesicus ** Scarlet Blossom (Uskvana Name) ** Western Flower (Tyrasian Name) *** 17th Highsun - 13th Redfall *** Represents beauty, people born under it are meant to be artistic but transient. * Physignathus *** 14th Redfall - 12th Firemoot *** Represents intuition, people born under it are meant to be logical but cold. * Ovis *** 13th Firemoot - 14th Snowblight *** Represents family, people born under it are meant to be caring but too trusting. * Myotis *** 15th Snowblight - 14th Frostbreach *** Represents passion, people born under it are meant to be driven but jealous. * Rhincodon *** 15th Frostbreach - 16th Fellmore *** Represents leadership, people born under it are meant to be responsible but obsessive. * Vespera *** 17th Fellmore - 14th Longnight *** Represents harmony, people born under it are meant to be diplomatic but superficial. * Isoptera *** 15th Longnight - 14th Nightwane *** Represents ambition, people born under it are meant to be lucky but irresponsible. Secondary Constellations * Blattaria *** 2nd Nightwane - 13th Tidus *** Represents air, people born under it are meant to be self-aware but flighty. * Dasypodidae *** 14th Tidus - 8th Highsun *** Represents water, people born under it are meant to be spiritual but vulnerable. * Neofelis *** 9th Highsun - 18th Firemoot *** Represents fire, people born under it are meant to be passionate but arrogant. * Lagothrix *** 19th Firemoot - 14th Frostbreach *** Represents earth, people born under it are meant to be determined but stubborn. * Balaenoptera *** 15th Frostbreach - 11th Longnight *** Represents matter, people born under it are meant to be methodical but self-sacrificing. * Luscinia *** 12th Longnight - 1st Nightwane *** Represents void, people born under it are meant to be creative but selfish.